A Twist of Pink
by Sinful Psycho
Summary: "Folks said she was present when a lab experiment went wrong, and that's why she has pink hair. Some say she used to be a thug before abandoning that life to serve the king. Nobody really knows who pinky is."


"I knew it- hiring trouble like you was a disaster waiting to happen!"

* * *

It wasn't a problem, per se, but teaching a bunch of kids first-aid wasn't exactly part of her plans.

And yet here she was, in front of soon-to-be titan food, expected to teach wannabe-soldiers useless stuff. She doubts any of them wanted to be a medic. She was wasting valuable time.

"Alright, you can call me Haruno-sensei, and I'll be teaching you kids some first-aid in case a buddy gets pierced by a rock or something."

She snorted. It wouldn't even be much of a help in the field during an expedition. Titans, after all, aren't known for leaving humans alive, much less with just a bruise or even a treatable wound. And she couldn't really teach anyone how to put back a leg once it's gnawed off.

The students weren't even listening, they seemed to be talking about their previous class.

"To think, humanity actually progressed so much as to discover how to kill off a titan!"

Interest piqued, Sakura curiously searched around for the one who made the comment, an idea forming in her head. Coughing to capture their attention, "Oh? Would you like to hear the story on how humanity discovered that little information?"

She smirked when the class quieted down and gave her their undivided attention. Her little first-aid lectures could wait.

She began, "It's a bit funny, seeing as it was a dear friend of mine who discovered that weakness," She giggled a bit at the incredulous looks sent her way, she could already sense the doubt coming off from the youngsters.

She continued, "My friend isn't exactly normal, he could shapeshift into a.. peculiar type of those giants-" She was immediately cut-off by a blonde who stood up, "Bullcrap! That's obviously made-up! The only thing peculiar is your hair!"

A few gasps were heard, but most were silent. They looked exasperated with her tale, disbelief clear in their eyes and directed at her. A select few were rigid in their seats, which made her raise an eyebrow in question.

The blonde kid continued his rants, "Why do we even need to learn first-aid? It's not like those stupid titans would leave us alive, they'd swallow us whole before a comrade could even reach out and help us!" His words were met with nods and "Yeah!"s from his surrounding classmates.

The pinkette smiled, her temper flaring. Kids nowadays were just too damn disrespectful. "Now, now. It's not like I wanted to be here, horse-face," Snickers were heard around the room and the blonde spluttered, turning red in anger and embarrassment.

With her head cocked to the side, "I know more than you do that first-aid is useless out on the field. But," Her smile widened, "It's your kind that proves how first-aid is a must, seeing as your impulsive nature could cost you your life, and even your friends'. Let's say your brash attitude gets you in a fight with a soldier, someone would need to patch you up, no?"

"After all, we wouldn't want to waste titan bait to sacrifice when the need arises."

The kid paled, slumping in his seat as the others around him eyed each other, fidgeting. Their teacher was scary.

The medic brightened up, doubling the unease the kids were beginning to feel as her mood took a complete three-sixty turn. "I guess that ends my little story. Now, does anyone have any experience with medical practices?"

* * *

"Hannes-san, who is Haruno-sensei?" Eren asked quietly, gesturing to the whistling female as she walked by.

The older man scratched the back of his head, gaze following the said teacher as she strolled past them.

"I'm not sure, folks said she was present when a lab experiment went wrong, and that's why she has pink hair. Some say she used to be a thug before abandoning that life to serve the king. Nobody really knows who pinky is."

A giggle was heard before the person in question went inside the cafeteria.

"Although one thing's for sure.."

"What is?"

"She's a special case, a bit nuts."

* * *

Okay, so I made this in the app so I'm not really sure how it turned out since I didn't proof-read, but I hope it makes sense. I'll fix it soon, once my laptop is good. Thoughts? I seriously just wrote whatever came to mind, so I really won't be surprised if it isn't good.


End file.
